An arrangement of this kind has been known from DE-AS 25 56 409, for instance. In contrast to conventional belt webbing securing devices, no seam is necessary for securing the belt webbing to be sufficiently safe in such an arrangement. However, it has to be accepted that the end of the belt webbing has to be fixed in the axial slot of the shaft by means of a clamp having a U-shaped cross-section.
It is the object underlying the invention to create an arrangement for securing a safety belt webbing on a shaft of a safety belt retractor wherein both a belt webbing seam as well as additional parts such as clamps, clamping devices or the like become superfluous.